


Don't Look Back Into the Sun

by winterfell_in_ruins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfell_in_ruins/pseuds/winterfell_in_ruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: gets into a cab only to find someone else already inside AU.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna could imagine the headline already: “RHAEGAR’S NORTHERN MISTRESS SEEN DRUNK AT NOON IN BACK OF CAB, SHAMES HERSELF AND FAMILY, AGAIN”.</p><p>Well actually, maybe something snappier than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Back Into the Sun

“Wait, stop, please!” Lyanna ran for the cab and launched herself into the back seat. She couldn’t be late for the dress fitting. Cat would kill her if she wasn’t there to tell her how beautiful she looked in all the dresses and try on something awful picked specially to look unflattering. That was the last thing she wanted to do today, shop with her future sister-in-law, but she’d promised Ned.

Lyanna, graceful as always, managed to land on her back, sprawled across the backseat of the car. Her legs were in the air and her skirt was riding up. The driver was probably getting an eyeful at the moment. Lyanna caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Her mascara was smudged already and there were huge bags under her eyes. She looked a mess. That in itself would have been embarrassing enough

But, no, it was worse than that. She hadn’t even looked before flinging herself onto the backseat. There was someone already in the car, witness to the scene she was making. Probably mentally making notes to report to the tabloids, on the whore the country’s golden boy cheated on his beautiful and popular wife with. Lyanna could imagine the headline already: “RHAEGAR’S NORTHERN MISTRESS SEEN DRUNK AT NOON IN BACK OF CAB, SHAMES HERSELF AND FAMILY, AGAIN”.

Well actually, maybe something snappier than that. Lyanna looked up at the woman in the cab, hoping that miraculously she didn’t recognise her. She found herself face to face with the woman she’d been trying to avoid since getting back to the city. What little colour she had drained from Lyanna’s face. Perfect. The woman whose marriage she had destroyed for what turned out to be the worst sex of her life.

“We’ll both be going to Visenya’s Bistro, please,” Elia Martell ordered the driver. The cab started, heading through rush hour, across the city, to precisely the opposite of where Lyanna needed to go.

“I actually need to go to the bridal shop on - ”

“I’m sure Catelyn Tully will excuse you, I’ll text her now. It’s high time we had a chat. And with fate making you tumble into my taxi, I’m not letting you get away so easily.”

Her tone left no room for disagreement. Lyanna put on her seatbelt and looked straight ahead, determined not to make eye contact with her accuser.

Elia’s face softened.

“Lyanna, I don’t hate you. Surely you don’t believe I’m the scorned harpy they make me out to be, no more than you’re some northern whore.”

“Why do you want to have lunch with me?” There were a million things Lyanna wanted to say. The simple question was all she could put into words.

“The paparazzi are always there. If they see us eating together, it might go a little way towards them leaving us alone. Don’t you want that?”

Lyanna nodded. She appreciated the lack of bullshit with the Martells, well with Oberyn and Elia anyway. Rhaegar would have tried to manipulate her into coming.

“Elia, I, I’m so sorry. I thought I loved him.”

“Well I can hardly blame you for that, dear. I thought the same when I married him. I suppose you thought he loved you too?”

“That’s what he told me. I believed him at first, and then it was too late.”

“Hmmm”

Elia looked pensive.

“You’re pregnant?”

Lyanna snapped her head around to meet her Elia’s eyes.

“How?’’

“Did I know? Well he wanted three children. Always three. And when we knew I couldn’t have anymore and he started seeing you … Well, I’m sure it makes sense to Rhaegar.”

More than she had since leaving the hotel room that night, Lyanna felt like weeping.

“I’ve been a fool.”

“Yes, but you’re very young. I expect you’ll recover. And really I have too”

“Why?’’

“I should never have married that madman.”

Her eyes blazed with fire now, and for the first time there was real anger on her voice. Lyanna understood, felt the same rage burning in her eyes. She took a deep breath and for the first spoke her mind on the matter.

“He used us both.”

The words hung there, an accusation that Lyanna had been afraid to make. In all the time since she had left Rhaegar, she had been hiding from everyone and blaming herself. Then Elia smiled sadly and took Lyanna’s hand in her smaller one.

“Yes, sweetling, he did. And we’re going to make him pay.”

The smile on her face changed then. It became something vindictive and much more scary.

Elia left lunch that day with a new partner in crime and a plan.

Lyanna left lunch that day with a newfound purpose and an appetite for vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr : gets into a cab only to find someone else already inside AU.  
> Constructive criticism and kudos welcomed!!  
> The headline thing is kind of a nod to Parks and Rec.
> 
> I needed inspiration, I chose a random prompt and I ran with it. I’m quite rusty so excuse me.
> 
>  
> 
> My new tumblr is winterfell-in-ruins, I'd love you forever if you followed me.


End file.
